A Past Reborn
by N.J Maacha
Summary: Years after the death of Rosette Christopher the order is still strong. New members have been added and things get freaky as Chrono comes back. Rosette and Joshua have been reincarnated and two demons come to destroy them. Can Chrono protect everyone? R
1. The Angel

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Chrono Crusade stories.

Warning: I do own all the Oc's I have created in this story.

* * *

_**"Rosette I'm here for you."**_

**_"Chrono, It hurts."_**

**_"Its ok. I won't leave you."_**

**_"I'm Afraid. I can't fight anymore."_**

**_"It's Ok. I'll fallow you, no matter where you go."_**

* * *

**_"_The story goes that the demon was so in love with the human women that he locked himself away after her death. Never to be seen again. That was in 1999. Only ten years ago."**

**"Morgan, this is so lame." **Michelle complained bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was very impatient and this field trip was practically boringher to death. Michelle was short and blond standing at 5'5", she was counted one of the shortest in her class. While everyone else here on the trip was sixteen or seventeen, she was still only fifteen, having been born in October. Tomorrow would be her sixteenth birthday. She was however trapped her in the most boring place on earth. The Chicago branch of the Magdalen order. Some stupid convent where everyone was old or boring. The story had held her attention for so long but now they where back on the subject on what it meant to be part of the convent. Michelle didn't really care much.

**"Calm down Michelle." **Morgan sighed. She was the more patient of the two. Morgan was Michelle's best friend, a brunette standing tall at 5'7". Michelle glanced up at the crowd gathered before her and sighed. The other twenty or so students where thoroughly intrigued by the convent. Morgan and Michelle brought up the rear of the group and Michelle Didn't want to stick around any longer. Glancing from left to right she took a few steps back and began to walk to the right. Morgan quickly fallowed. **"Come back here."**

**"Oh come on Morgan. It'll be fun." **Michelle winked slipping trough the old wooden door. Her clothes sure did stick out. She wore blue jeans and a pink tank top, Morgan was no better with her black Tripp's and her black tank top with skulls printed on the fabric.

**"This isn't going to end well." **Morgan whispered as the past the nuns that worked in the convent. The two girls made there way trough the halls getting deeper and deeper, and yet no one tried to stop them, no one even emitted a word.

**"Don't you think this place is a little weird Morgan.?" **Michelle looked behind her, looking for her brown eyed friend, after hearing no response. They hadn't even taken many turns, how could her friend have gotten lost all ready.?** "Morgan.?"**

**"You shouldn't be in here." **

**"Huh.?" **Michelle spun around looking in the room she had wondered into. It was kind of dark but she could make out the lines of different machines and tools. A sudden movement behind her had her spinning around. The lights flashed on and she could see a number of different guns and bullets and other weapons lining the walls. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she spun around once more, emitting a small gasp.

**"The names Daniel. What are you doing in my workroom.?" **A boy with blond hair, not older then seventeen was standing before her. He was dressed in the same clothes as all the other convent members, only he had a harsher look to him. In his hand he held a chain with a cross on it, adn the cross was.....no way, it was glowing.

**"I got lost." **Michelle stated defiantly. She didn't show fear of this boy. Why should she. The glow on the cross grew stronger with her voice.

**"No way." **Daniel held the necklace up to his face. It looked as if he was inspecting it. The glow shone brighter, and brighter, taking over the entire room. Michelle trough her hands up to block her face from the light and suddenly it was gone. **"There's no way."**

**"No way wha-"**

**"Get out.! get out of here now.!" **Daniel yelled, shooing her out of the room and back into the hall way. She huffed as the door slammed on her face and raised her hand to bang on the door, but she was intercepted.

**"There you are." **A nun said from behind her. She grabbed onto Michelle's arm and yanked her away from the door. Morgan was already firmly in the ladies grasp.

**"We got caught." **Morgan sighed as the nun pulled them away down the hall and back to the group.

**"There's always next time." **Michelle shrugged her shoulders and the teacher began lecturing the two of them. After the girls graduated from St. Victoria's school for girls, they would have to chose a convent or a church to join. This was just one stop in the long list of places the had to visit. It wasn't the first time Michelle and Morgan had wondered away, and it sure as hell would not be there last. Morgan listened faithfully as the teacher yelled and the other girls watched, but Michelle's mind was else where. Thinking back to that room, back to the boy, and back to the glow of the necklace. Her thoughts continued even as she was pulled along with the group into the next room for learning.

* * *

**"There's no reason the necklace would have reacted like that." **Daniel was still in his room, but now he was on the phone.

**"Yes I understand that.**

**No.**

**Of course.**

**But there's no way.**

**She can't be.**

**I'm telling you there is no way that girl could be the reincarnation of The Arch Angel Michelle."**


	2. He's baaaaack

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY.!"**

It was a Saturday. Yesterday had been a Friday. It didn't help maters that today was her birthday, and she would be celebrating it in Saturday detention at St. Victoria's.

**"Now why couldn't you have just stayed put.?" **Michelle's Mother Sara asked. She was a tall red headed women whit a dash of freckles across her face. She was the kindest mother anyone could ask for, even if she was only thirty.

**"Yeah, now we have to celebrate without you."**Michelle's other mother, Kara, chimed in. She was a thirty-three year old brunette. She stuck her tongue out at Michelle and laughed. Michelle was adopted by her two mothers, yes that's right, they where lesbians, at the age of three. They had got her from Seventh Bell Orphanage. Michelle merely smiled and slid out of her seat at the breakfast table.

**"Don't worry about me, I'll be celebrating with Morgan." **Michelle stated with a smug smile as she bounded out of the room and towards the front door. He mothers fallowed.

**"Are you two dating yet.?" **Kara asked happily. Michelle froze with her hand on the door knob.

**"Mom, I'm not gay."**

**"Oh sweetie there is nothing wrong with liking the same sex." **Sara said with a sigh.

**"I'm just not gay." **Michelle stated firmly before flinging the door open and dashing out of her house. That was not the first time they tried to hook her up with a girl, sad to say. Michelle just liked boys. Always had, always would. No questions asked. Even if her two mothers wanted her to be at least Bisexual.

* * *

**"Michelle.! Happy Birthday." **Morgan said rushing over from across the street. Michelle began to inform her on her parents crazy tactics this morning and Morgan simply laughed. She always thought Michelle's parents had been funny. They finally reached the school and headed to the Detention room. The school was quite small compared to the convent they had just visited, housing only 1500 students. **"So I was thinking the New york order is only slightly smaller, but they could still probably use more help then the Chicago branch."**

**"You know small churches need just as much help." **Michelle said slightly annoyed. She didn't get what the big deal was about the Magdalene orders.

**"Small churches don't fight demons." **Morgan stated Mater of factly.

**"Dude that was in the early 1900's, the late 1800's even. Do you see any demons around today.?"**

**"No but-"**

**"Exactly its just a scam to get you to join." **Michelle folded her arms and laid her head on the desk.

**"Head up Missy." **The nun snapped impatiently. Michelle pulled her head up but not with out a few cuss words along the way.

**"Please behave Michelle." **Morgan pleaded. **"I mean the Order isn't that bad, think about it they give you so much training in exorcism."**

**"I'm not interested." **

**"Well-" **Morgan was interrupted by a loud crashing sound. Glass seemed to rain in behind the teacher desk. Michelle and Morgan both dropped to the ground and over there heads.

**"Angel. I found you."**

Michelle looked up to see where the sound of the raspy voice had come from. The nun at the desk was lain on the floor, thrown from the blast. She wasn't moving and blood was beginning to pool. It was official she was dead. Morgan must have looked up too, because the next thing Michelle heard was her friend screaming. Standing in front of the window was a large figure. Resembling a man but with strange metal spikes protruding from the skin. It seemed like the thin man was made of metal, with bolts holding him together.

**"There you are."**

The voice rasped again. The demon. It moved quickly, Michelle didn't even see it move, and before she knew it the desks where beign trown at the wall. The snapped into small pieces and the demon grabbed Michelle up by her shirt.

**_BAAAAAAAM_**

The demons arm was blasted off and Michelle feel with a thud to the floor.

**"Sorry we're late. The Calvary has arrived." **The boy from the convent stood before her and another boy was swinging trough the blasted window. Daniel held a smoking gun, it was obvious the blast had come from him. **"Quick the barrier."**

The other boy quickly began to place crosses around the demon in a specific pattern. They moved quickly and Daniel led the two girls out of the room.

**"See Demons are still here." **Morgan said with a sly smile.

**"Riiight."**

**CRAAAAASH**

**"WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON FREDRICK.!"**Daniel yelled as his teem member was thrown from the room. The demon sped out of the room at top speeds and Daniel began to pull the girls quickly down the hall taking cover in another room. It was empty and he quickly put up a protection barrier, again with the crosses. He pushed a button on his head set and made another command. **"We may need _his_ help."**

* * *

A boy stood outside listening for the call. He knew he needed to wait till they needed him. If the Order could handle it on there own he wouldn't be needed if not then he would help out. It had been years since she had passed away, and he was still helping the Order with there demon problems. He had been officially killed before Rosette but here he was standing in his energy saving form. His small child like form, short purple hair and golden eyes, waiting as he leaned against the wall. Then the order came. The demon was definitely more powerful then they had expected. Quickly he transformed into his demon form, horns and all and Swiftly entered the same way the other members of the order had entered. He sighed drawing his sward and slicing the demon that was tring to rip its way into the room. A few seconds of battle was all it took. It was a simple task. Maybe he was just more powerful then the members of the order. They had begun to lose there touch with no demons around to take care of.

**"Its safe." **He stated swinging the door open. **"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE."**

Daniel just shrugged. The two girls had passed out on the floor and Daniel was holding them both tightly to him, in preparation for the attack. **"I guess I just have that effect on girls."**

**"Just get them home." **The boy stated shifting back into his child like form and cracking his knuckles. It had been awhile since he had actually fought for the Order. Of course the finding of the Arch Angel Michelle would mean the onslaughter of many more, much stronger demons.

**"I wouldn't have it any other way,"** Daniel said with a smirk. **"Chrono."**


	3. Waking Up and Dreaming

* * *

Michelle rubbed her eyes. She was laying on a cot. She should tell it wasn't the floor, it was too soft. That meant she definitely wasn't in the same spot she had passed out at. Finally she sat up and looked around her. It was theconvent, she was sure of it. The Magdalen Order struck again.

**"Your awake.!"** A voice called happily. Morgan was trowing her arms around Michelle's neck before she knew it.

**"Are you....Crying.?"** Michelle questioned.

**"She was very worried."** Daniel now stood behind her friend with a smug smile on his face. **"It looks nice on you."**

**"Huh.?"** Morgan let go with a smile and let Michelle examine herself. She was dressed in a white dress with a very puffy skirt, something she definitely didn't like. Around her waist was a chain that had another chain connected in the back with a cross on the end. White ribbons where tied around her wrists and the cross necklace from her first encounter was around her neck. **"Tell me you did not undress me."**

**"What no way."** Daniel said defensively.

**"I DID.!"** A girl with blond shoulder length hair came rushing into the room. Her eyes where a bright blue and she had on the blue nuns uniform of the Order.

**"I'm Rosemary."** She said pointing her fingers in a gun format and giving a wink. **"You look great.!"**

**"Really now.?"** Michelle said standing and examining her clothing once more. **"Really.?"**

**"Yeah it does."** Another voice entered the room, and Michelle spun around to see who it was. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes entered the room. **"I'm Johnathan, by the way."**

That's where she knew these two. Michelle had thought the two looked familiar, she had seen pictures around the Convent when they came to visit. These two kids looked exactly like Rosette and Joshua, even more so there names where eerily similar.

**"Its nice to meet you, Arch Angel."** Rosemary said Slightly sarcastic.

**"Really now.?"** It was all Michelle could manage. She was speechless.

**"Really now, really now, does Polly want a cracker.?"** Daniel mocked her.

**"Oh shut it.!"** Michelle made an attempt to attack the boy but a loud bang from the door broke her thoughts.

**"Michelle you had us soooo worried.!"** Michelle's head dropped and she let her eyes stare at the floor. Her mother was here.

**"Hello Sara."** She stated fidgeting with the chain around her waist.

**"Don't hello Sara me, I thought you had detention, but no your here playing games, and we are worrying about the serial killer that attacked your school.!"**

Michelle Looked up at her mom quickly. A serial killer.? That's not what happened at all.

**"Well let you deal with her then right guys.?"** Daniel asked leading the other three out of the room.

**"Suuuuure."** Morgan said slyly before closing the door. A few moments later Michelle was in her mothers car and driving home to the party she knew her mothers had waiting for her.

* * *

**"Happy Birthday.!"** Kara said happily as they walked trough the door. **"I'm soo happy your OK. I told you Sara everything was fine."**

**"Yeah, yeah."** Sara said taking her seat at the table. It was just the three of them and a big vanilla iced cake. Michelle couldn't help but smile. Yeah, her life was full of ciaos right now, but tomorrow she had a plan. She was going to visit the Convent and figure out this Arch Angel shit right away.

* * *

**_*Dream*_**

_**"Noooo." **She was calling out reaching her hand as far as it would go, but he was slipping away. No not slipping. He was being pulled away from her. It was bright here. It was unbearably white. She could scarcely make out the floating of bunches and bunches of feathers all around her. All she wanted was to grab his hand and pull him tight to her. Never to let go. And then she had it. She was pulling him to her and then flash. Everything went black._

_The feathers where falling still but they where black too. Instead of reaching for him. Holding him. He was holding her. His black clothes where muffling her white dress and his mouth was lowering to her neck. She screamed and struggled but fighting only made him hold tighter. She could fell his teeth sinking into her skin and the warm blood dripping down her neck. Then her body went lifeless._

**_*End*_**

* * *


	4. Daniel's Story

* * *

(A/N) HELLO.! Here's another lovely chapter in my little story. This one was really interesting to write. I finally get to reveal the plot. Now this is where the story gets interesting. A lot of info to take in. So please Enjoy,

Read and Review! Please adn Thank you.!

~Love Maacha.

* * *

Michelle stood outside of the doors of the convent. She was very egar to figure out what everything ment. She wanted to understand why the demon had attacked her, wanted to know why the necklace had glowed around her, wanted to know what kind of trouble she was getting herself into.

With a sigh she finally opened the doors and began her exploration of the convent. It didn't take long till someone had grabbed her in a tight hug from behind.

**"Michelle.!"** The familiar voice chimed.

**"Hello, Rosemary."** Michelle said a little annoyed at the whole running, jumping and then hugging tactic.

**"What are you doing here.?"**

**"I want answers."** Michelle stated as the girl let go.

**"Then lets go.!"** Rosemary said with a smile as she grabbed Michelle's hand. She began to pull her trough the halls, fallowing a familiar path. The path to Daniel's room. Rosemary creaked open the door and poked her head in. **"Hellooooo.? Daniel.?"**

**"In here."** His voice called drawing Rosemary into the room beyond that of the shelves and gun and weapons.

**"She's come back.!"**Rosemary said happily sitting on Daniel's bed. Daniel himself stood up beside the wall. He smiled as Michelle made her appearance.

**"Welcome back."**He said with a false cheeriness before takeing a seat in a chair across from his bed. Rosemary motioned for Michelle to sit down beside her, and she did.

**"I want answers."** Michelle repeated.

**"Answers.?"**

**"I want to know why all this is happening to me."**

**"Its a long story."** Daniel said rubbing his eyes with his thumb and middle finger.

**"I have time."** I was only twelve o'clock anyways. She had till ten that night to get home.

**"OK, then, where to start."** Daniel looked around the room before letting his eyes gaze off, as if recalling a memory.

* * *

_God. He is a powerful force. No one knows exactly why he does the things he does, but he does them all the same. He knows what he's doing. There are thousands of servants of God. His angels. Among these Angels there are Archangels. Certain angels came to take on a particular significance and developed unique personalities and roles. Though these archangels were believed to have rank amongst the heavenly host, no systematic hierarchy was ever developed. Metatron is considered one of the highest of the angels and often serves as a scribe. Michael, served as a warrior and advocate for Israel and was looked upon particularly fondly. Gabriel is mentioned in the Book of Daniel. The earliest references to archangels are in the literature of the intertestamental periods. The usual number of archangels given is at least seven, who are the focal angels. There are three higher archangels who are commonly referenced: Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel. The other are are: Uriel, Sariel, Raguel, and Remiel, Zadkiel, Jophiel, Haniel and Chamuel._

_The one we need to talk about is Micheal. He is viewed as the field commander of the Army of God. In the book of Daniel, Michael appears as one of the chief princes who in Daniel's vision comes to the angel Gabriel's aid in his contest with the angel of Persia, and is also described there as the advocate of Israel and great prince who stands up for the children of Daniel's people. As so, the name was said to have been the battle cry of the angels in the war in heaven against Satan and his followers, defying them through the very question of the nature of the Lord that those fallen ones were by themselves led to dismiss. In late medieval Christianity, Michael, together with Saint George, became the patron saint of chivalry, and of the first chivalric order of France, the Order of Saint Michael of 1469._

_His history well proceeds him. The prophet Daniel experienced a vision after having undergone a period of fasting. In the vision, an angel identifies Michael as the protector of Israel. Later in the vision, Daniel is informed that Michael will stand for Israel during the time of the End._

_The Arch Angel Micheal is very powerful, but there's a story. During the War of the Sons of Light Against the Sons of Darkness, Michael is described as the prince of light, leading forces of God against the darkness of evil, who is led by Belial. He is described as the viceroy of heaven, a title that is said to have formerly belonged to The Morning Star. Belial was a demon. The demon is said to have feasted on the poor and feed the rich with the regurgitated remains. When the rich denied his service, he was sent back into the underworld to serve Satan himself. Belial was identified first as an angel of confusion and lust, created after Lucifer. Paradoxically, some people credit Belial as being the father of Lucifer and the angel that convinced him to wage a rebellion in Heaven against God, and that Belial was the first of the fallen angels to be expelled._

_A fallen angel is an angel who has been exiled or banished from Heaven. There is one fallen angel that has a history with Micheal. Her name is Michelle. She was a soldier of Satin. She served during the War of the Sons of Light Against the Sons of Darkness on of course the side of darkness. She escaped with her life however, because of the Arch Angel Micheal. He let her live after falling in love with her. The two had been in love for quite sometime before she was Exiled from Heaven. She was exiled for her relations with Micheal after God told them to stop. There had been rumors that she had joined the side of darkness. Her fighting in the War of the Sons of Light Against the Sons of Darkness only proved that even more. Micheal however let her live. He took her away and gave her soul redemption. He gave her a cross necklace and sent her on her own, to live out the rest of her life on earth._

* * *

**"I'm not a demon.!"**Michelle protested as Daniel finished his story.

**"I believe you."** He smiled. **"You see I was visited by an angel, they told me that god was sending a warrior to help bring salvation to Chicago. That that warrior would be a little different from what I was expecting. The angel told me that story and then told me that these roles where switched. Through the power of reincarnation we have all the winning pieces, but god mixed things up. Instead of the demon being Michelle and the Arch Angel being Micheal, it would be the demon Micheal and the Arch Angel Michelle. The angel told me that the reincarnation's of Rosette and Joshua where here to help and that everything would be OK, if I found the cross that would lead me to the arch angel Michelle."**

**"So you found me.?"**

**"I found Rosemary and Johnathan first. Then we found the cross, then you wondered into our lives. "**Daniel stated calmly. Michelle just stared trying to comprehend everything.

**"The demon Belial is looking for you, because you are the only thing that is stoping him from destroying the world."**


	5. The Man on the Computer

* * *

(A/N) Wow. Another chapters here already. I really hope you like it. Its more like something way off topic but it ties in. I promise.

-_- Still no reviews. Please soemone leave me something to make me want to keep writig this story.

Read and Review?

~Love Maacha.

* * *

Things where a little less confussing as Michelle left the convent. It was almost as if she understood but things where still a little hazy. She sighed. It was almost nine. She had stayed a little longer then expected at the convent. Rosemary had draged her trough the place showing her the diffrent rooms and Introducing her to a number of diffrent people. She was a very outgoing girl. Daniel had showed her some of the wepons and fighting styles. They had talked about her joining the convent when she graduated. She hadn't agreed but she had told them she would think about it. It was almost ten when she had reached her home. Her mothers where watching t.v and she went straight up the steps to the computer in her room. Flipping on the screen she spotted the open chat window.

* * *

Casual: Hey, how's my Angel this evening?

* * *

Ha! The person she was talking to had no idea how right he was there. She sat down at the chair dispite how tired she was.

* * *

Shadow: Hey. How are you?

Casual: hey, ya have fun?

Casual: Great, Shadow

Shadow: I sure did.

* * *

We had been talking about the visit to the Convent before I left that morning.

* * *

Casual: ekserent...

Casual: I thought I would come in here and start catching shit the minute I walked in the door. I was wrong...Her car is here, but she aint. No note, nothing...Guess she had a friend pick her up or something...

* * *

That was right he had a girl friend. Casual was actully a boy by the name of Daniel. Someone I had never met before in my life, but I had been chatting to for years. His girlfriend and him had been fighting.

* * *

Shadow: Jeez. Yeah, I guess so. That wasn't very nice of her.

Casual: I was getting all anxious wondering what kind of shit I had to deal with...I mean anxious in a physical sense. I have panic attacks. rapid heart beat, tired, hot clammy...kind of like just having had sex.

Shadow: Yeah, I can understand why you'd be so anxious. Heck, I was worried about what she was going to say/do to you when you got home.

Casual: you are sweet.

Shadow: Luvs

* * *

Someone else logged into the chat room.

* * *

Lovebug: Can I talk to you Daniel.?

Casual: Hold on. Shadow.

* * *

His screen name disapered and the other did the same. Then after about five minutes his name was back.

* * *

Casual: Things got real bad didn't want you following us to the other chat room. She wanted to be alone with me. She said she said something to me about my shadow, but I didnt catch it. Anyway, she has been cleaning the house like crazy, and is leaving me, and is already talking to someone about a separation.

Shadow: Oh. Okay, then. If she'll accept it, tell her I'm sorry.

Casual: I am sorry. Please dont be hurt...

Shadow: You have no need to apologize. It's all her and not being able to make up her mind. I am not hurt, believe me.

* * *

We where talking about how his Girlfriend was jelouse over our internet comunications. She thought he was having a long distance affair. Talk about stupid. I really did love him and he had Admitted he loved me, but it was nothing serious.

* * *

Casual: I will figure it all out soon. I really care for you, but dont want to bring you down with me.

Shadow: I know, and I appreciate that, but I will gladly fight for you and to protect you if I can.

Casual (9/14/2008 8:44:24 PM): You okay?

* * *

I waited thinking what to say next.

* * *

Casual: whatabout now?

* * *

I waited five more minutes listening to the sounds in the house.

* * *

Casual: guess you not gonna talk to me now? I am the one hurting now.

Casual: I am falling in love with you now, and my whole world is turning upside down.

Shadow: Sorry, I zoned out.

Shadow: I'm fine, I just want to make sure you're doing okay. That whatever she might have said didn't cut too deeply.

Casual: I could sure use a hug right now.

Shadow: And I'd sure love to give you one.

Casual: She went as far as moving everything of mine out of the room, including my chest and drawers

Shadow: Oh, damn.

Casual: yeah

Casual: guess I need to start going through all of my stuff, thinning it down, incase she kicks me out of here soon.

Shadow: Yeah, I hate to say it, but I guess so.

Casual: yeah.

Shadow: I so wish I could hug and comfort you right now.

Casual: me too.

Casual: I gotta go get something to eat. had no supper. Getting the shakes...I guess nerves add to the hunger.

Shadow: Or vice versa. But, yeah, by all means, go eat.

Casual: need shower too. I will be back on here soon. luvs... Hugs and Kisses

Shadow: Okey dokey. Will talk to you then. And don't worry if you're a little late, I'll wait up for you. Luvs and h&k 's to you too.

Casual: thx

Shadow: No problem.

* * *

I waited staring off into space once more. I almost feel asleap before the ting on teh computer brought me back. It was a half hour after he had left.

* * *

Casual: hey

Shadow: Hey.

Casual: how r u?

Shadow: I'm doing good, other than being worried about you. How are you?

Casual: I am really sad, about to tear up, but okay other than that.

Shadow: Ah. Times like this, I hate that I live with my parents. I'd invite you over in a heartbeat so that I could cheer you up otherwise.

* * *

I tacked on "and one hundudrad and twenty miles away." in my mind.

* * *

Casual: I know what you mean. you are so sweet.

Shadow: :)

Casual: why is it that 2 women can't share a man's love? Can one woman have the heart and the other the body? and share the mind?

Shadow: I wish I knew. It would be so much easier if it could work out that way.

Shadow: Or if she didn't have to be so...I can't even think of the word...about it.

Casual: yeah, but then again, I dont know if I could share your love with another man.

* * *

I didn't have anyone else to love. I had never had a boyfriend befreo, he was the closest thing to boyfriend I had ever had.

* * *

Casual: I did share her love with another man, while we were seperated those 2 years.

Shadow: Yeah, I know what you mean. I'd have trouble sharing you (if it came to a final decision/agreement on the matter) but I'd be willing to if it meant that you didn't have to go through all this crap she's putting you through.

Shadow: I can't imagine that was easy.

Casual: but this aint the same, this is me, not her

Casual: she was living with him up here, and coming down to see me at least once per month.

Casual: of course she was telling him that she was staying with her mom or brother and was bringing Courtney and Cody down to stay with me and Davey.

Shadow: I know it's not the same.

Shadow: So he didn't even know?

Casual: dont think so

Shadow: You know, even though the situation's slightly different, you'd think she'd understand at least a little.

Casual: yeah, but everything is my fault...I am the man.

Shadow: But it's not all your fault. Not by a long shot.

Casual: I want to love, I want to hold, I want to be needed and wanted by my partner. I want to make love, not have sex once a month or six weeks...I need love. emotional, deep down in the heart, make ya cry kind of love.

Casual: not a bull headed taurus that needs her space.

Casual: just talking with you what little time we have together, I know that you can be that person.

Shadow: I know you do. Which is exactly why I can't figure out why she can't get that through her head. I understand she's bull-headed but if she really cares about you as much as she seems to be trying to look like she does, she'd figure it out. I know I can be that person too. Because I'm the exact same way.

Casual: I want you, but dont want to hurt you.

Shadow: How would you hurt me?

Shadow: She doesn't care about the things you care about, that I care about.

Casual: I stayed off last night with her instead of on here with you. I know that she knows how bad I wanted to be on here.

Casual: One day, we will be able to spend lots of time together. You will teach me to read music, and I will teach you to type.

Shadow: Yupyup.

* * *

I was a music major in the convent.

* * *

Casual: yawning like crazy. 5 coming really early. Need to get off of here soon.

Casual: Everything will be okay. Not looking forward to this weekend.

Casual: I really loved talking with you the other night.

Shadow: I loved talking to you too. It was nice.

Casual: yeah. Moments like that could really make 2 people fall in love with each other.

Shadow: No kidding.

Casual: not at all

Casual: I am very serious. speaking from the heart.

Shadow: I know, that was a statement, not a question :P I feel the exact same way.

Casual: was that a question or statement?

Casual: lmao...you always doing that to me.

Shadow: Rofl. I know :D And I love it, because it shows just how much we think alike.

Casual: yes indeed.

Casual: to love someone, you always want to be with them

Shadow: Then I sure as heck love you.

Casual: to be in love with someone, you never want to be away from them...that is the difference

Shadow: Oh, I gotcha. You're right. I am certainly in love with you then.

Casual: as I am with you...

Shadow: :D

Casual : that's all you got to say, is smile?

Shadow: I said it first, so it's not like I missed saying I am in love with you too. :P :)

Casual: say it fast, you have less than 2 minutes

Shadow: I hate having to watch you leave when you have to go to something. I hate walking away from the computer after I talk to you. I follow you around these chat rooms like a little puppy, not because it's puppy love but because it's difficult for me to sit and watch you go somewhere else. I think that just about sums it up :P

Casual: I love you too

Casual: I so hated telling you to go with the girls the other night. I wanted to talk to you.

Casual: I REALLY hated telling you to go away that night that I had to be alone...that hurt alot.

Shadow: I felt the exact same way, I kept looking for you.

Casual: I hated it.

Casual: I needed to be with you.

Casual: as much as I want to sit here and chat with you, we both gotta get our asses in bed

Shadow: Yeah, I know. We shall talk tomorrow.

Casual: well, I gotta get my ass on a couch, not a bed.

Casual: tis true

Shadow: I'd offer you my bed instead of you having to sleep on a couch, but-.

Casual: thank you though.

Shadow: You are most welcome.

Casual: luv ya, catch ya tomorrow.

Shadow: Love ya too. Catch ya tomorrow.

Casual: muah....no tongue. I just want to taste and feel your lips right now.

Shadow: That is fine with me. muah

Casual: nite nite...

Shadow: g'night


	6. Chrono who?

* * *

(A/N) A long pause? I know, I'm sorry. I got caught up in other things. Please be patient with me, but here's another chapter to hold you off.

Read and Review!

~Love Maacha.

* * *

I hated talking to Daniel on the computer. He was like this emo kid that I didn't want to say no too for fear he would hurt himself. I loved him, but as a brother, he seemed more of a stalker to me. Well only recently had he brought up the fact that he loved me. I wasn't even sure his girlfriend was real. Our conversations often left me confused and lost. With a sigh I plopped down on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning I awoke with the sun streaming on my face. It was just a typical Monday morning. I yawned and rolled out of bed. I could hear my mothers voice calling up the stairs already. I sighed pulling on my school uniform and bounding down the stairs two at a time.

**"GOOOOOOOOD MOOOORNING.!"**

**"Morning."** I managed to get out groggily before heading out the door. I didn't have time for my parents questions today. I just didn't want to put up with them. My head was still spinning from the trip to the convent, and the slightly stalkerish conversation with Daniel. I really had to end that. I managed to get to school in one piece, earlier then usual, and even managed to sit down and lay my head on the desk without someone screaming. It was peaceful today.

**"We have a new student today."** The teacher was talking. I must have slept trough the bell. I didn't bother to pick my head up. **"Class this is Chrono. Chrono Christopher."**

Christopher, as in Rosette and Joshua. As in the Magdalen order, as if the world I had just discovered yesterday. Chrono as in....The demon? My head shot up as the boy took his seat where the teacher to me. He had dark purple hair and golden eyes. He was just a kid, no reason to be all paranoid. **"Hello."**

**"Hey."** I plopped my head back down on the desk.

**"Get up Michelle."** The teacher whined. This was an everyday battle with me. I lifted my head reluctantly. I could see him smiling out of the corner of my eye. Cocky little bastard. So much for my peaceful day. Finally the bell rang and I made a run for it. He was in my next class too. Impossible. Only girls signed up for cooking class. I took it6 because it was an easy A. No way. He was assigned my kitchen too.

**"Hey."** He tied again at the small talk. I just wasn't a morning person.

**"Hey."** I sighed as I washed my hands.

**"I'm Chrono."**

**"I heard."** I sighed again. Might as well play nice. No more words. I looked up shocked at the silence. He had busied himself with chopping vegetables. I growled to myself before busying myself in the kitchen. He was in everyone of my classes after that. Well the last two anyways. Gym, which was my training for the whole order thing, and Militia History. The day was uneventful, till the final bell rang.

**"Michelle?"** I looked up to see him standing by my desk. He motioned for me to fallow him and I did as he told me. I didn't know why It just seemed right.

**"Where are we going?"** I asked curiously. I wasn't afraid that I was going to get into trouble, Chrono made me feel safe, protected. Then I recognised the familiar path. We where going to the convent. Who the hell was this boy? Who the hell was Chrono Christopher?


End file.
